


Feeding Pet 【Dawn】

by Akashi1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi1004/pseuds/Akashi1004
Summary: “你对谁都摇尾巴吗？”





	Feeding Pet 【Dawn】

**Author's Note:**

> -ABO设定，年龄操作有。  
> -汉奎是前夫夫，秀奎是现男友，率奎是父子。  
> -全车。  
> -3p操作有。

相比尹净汉，洪知秀的亲吻要温柔得多。

不知是出于个人性格，亦或是性别中隐藏的天性使然，尹净汉上嘴时几乎是啃咬——犹如猎豹亲吻上鹿的脖颈：他喜欢毫不怜惜地以贝齿扯咬omega柔软的唇瓣，喜欢侵略性地以舌头扫荡金珉奎的口腔；交换中的唾液不知有多少最终滑入对方的喉管，还是悉数皆顺着唇角，下颚，颈线，一直滑进锁骨。

这是alpha对omega强烈占有欲的表现。尹净汉一边舔舐去金珉奎红肿的唇上的丝斑血迹，一边解释道。笼罩在尹净汉所投射阴影下的omega衣衫凌乱，衣领大敞暴露出的胸口晕染一片情色绯红，身下的床单被两手攥出了大片褶皱，但他知道，床单在不久之后会更为凌乱。

尹净汉在他嘴上的动作使得金珉奎不能很自如地喘气；他努力在alpha的舔吻中偷得一丝空闲来换气。空气进到肺里，理性告诉他他还需要更多，身体却掐媚地迎上去，赤裸的双腿环上尹净汉的腰身，灰色内裤里的小东西隔着尹净汉的牛仔裤，摩擦挑逗着里面早已硬挺的巨物——

“净汉哥，占有我吧。”

明明出口前并没有过多特意的想法，话语出来的调调却莫名有少女撒娇的味道——肉麻透了。金珉奎听着自己话中微微的黏糊以及上扬拖长的尾音，面红耳赤，想转身将自己的脑袋就地埋床里，尹净汉却先手扳住金珉奎的下巴——

“这可是你自己说的。”

急性子的哥哥几乎是要一把将金珉奎半脱的衬衫撕碎。金珉奎仍记得最后看见的尹净汉的眼眸——里面涌出的不知该称为是爱情或是肉欲的疯狂。

 

洪知秀不一样。

金珉奎感受到那人轻轻贴上自己的唇，最开始的力度犹如一片飘到嘴上的花瓣；随着逐渐进入状态，吻的力度亦在加深，却从未抵至那条名叫野蛮的界。

Beta纤细而有力的手臂环上他的腰，身体间靠近了的距离方便了拥吻的动作。金珉奎觉得对比接吻，他更像是在品尝一杯热拿铁——满屋子浓溢的奶香，混杂橙花甜甜的香气，有如咖啡馆里服务生递上的一杯方方调制好的拿铁，白气蒸腾，入口的香郁与顺滑予人以温暖和依靠。

洪知秀便是这样的人。

不单止是他的亲吻，还有他做爱的方式，他平时的一颦一笑，举手投足间，尽显异于常人的温柔本质。

他一颗一颗解下金珉奎的毛衣衫扣，脱下的衣服随重力掉落在地上。他的手顺着omega结实的腰线，背部的肌肉，一直向上，指尖掠过爱人的脖颈，抚上那人的脸——

“做吗？”

二人不过咫尺，呼吸间可以感受到互相温热的鼻息喷薄在自己的嘴唇上，鼻腔里皆是对方的气息；牛奶的醇香有安定心神的作用，橙花的甜腻气息却有助于催情——

都到这份上了，问来有什么意义呢？金珉奎暗自笑了笑，望进那人的桃花眼时觉得自己陷入了温柔的水潭，双脚踩不到底，悬浮水中却很舒服。

他没有回答，只是抬手助洪知秀脱去了上衣，两具胴体相贴，双方都知道怎么做了。

洪知秀微微踮脚，金珉奎低下头，张嘴，含住洪知秀递过来的舌，自己的舌头亦在口腔内做着回应。洪知秀接吻时喜欢闭眼，这样他可以尽情享受剩下四感为他带来的乐趣。相反的，金珉奎喜欢睁着眼，将洪知秀投入的表情与深情收尽眼底，揣摩他此时的内心世界；当然，这或许是从前和尹净汉接吻留下的后遗症——

“看着我，珉奎。”男人压低的嗓音带着胁迫的意味，浓郁而强烈的alpha信息素冲荡着金珉奎的五感，一点一点侵蚀着omega的意识，让他在不自觉中成为尹净汉饲养的家犬。

明明什么都没有，却感觉自己脖子上拴着狗链，另一头被尹净汉攥在手里。

他听话地睁着眼，看着尹净汉猛地凑近，牙齿碾上自己的唇珠；尹净汉的眼睛也睁着，金珉奎盯着他，能看见他漂亮通透的杏眼里倒映出自己乖服的模样，还有那双眼睛里流露的玩味与笑意。

“我的珉奎真是太可爱了。”alpha暂停对omega嘴唇的蹂躏，两眼弯弯跟月牙似的，捋着金珉奎凌乱而微卷的头毛——“珉奎是谁的狗狗呀？”

“是净汉尼的狗狗。”

回想起当初，金珉奎已经无法理解自己为何会对尹净汉一发不可收拾地沉醉。二十出头年轻气盛的omega第一次对alpha情窦初开，或许是因为那人骇俗的标致面容，或者其内在双面的反差魅力，甚至包括他在床上的技术——有时如野兽般凶狠，细节却做得如少女雕花般恰到好处——对金珉奎身体与心理的每一个敏感点皆了如指掌。他熟悉金珉奎身体的每一处，知道在哪个环节以哪种力度攻击能将伴侣置于爽与疯狂的临界点；他知道说什么话，用什么样的语气和音调，能够把身下的omega治得服服帖帖，不论内心的羞耻，身体都愿意向他敞开大腿，将自己最私密、脆弱之处迎向alpha刚猛的枪。从未经历如此疯狂的omega，犹如初尝毒品的懵懂少年，对痛楚与畅意之间的极乐世界无法自拔。

烟草的清新苦涩与橙花的甜香交杂，融合出浓烈的苦味，然回甘如饴，仿佛深度烘焙后的曼特宁，令人痛恨的苦涩却是最叫人欲罢不能。

 

“唔……”

手臂被按在墙上，脸贴着墙，后颈的某一处被洪知秀亲吻了一下——那里残留着尹净汉对他的标记。洪知秀似乎对那处红印十分不满，牙齿于腺体上碾咬了好一阵；腺体处陌生而熟悉的刺激感向大脑发射微小的电流，从头皮到脚底的神经麻麻酥酥，手臂和后背爬满了鸡皮疙瘩；摩擦着墙壁的乳首传来微妙的触觉，下穴与柱体已经起了反应。

“……如果我是alpha 就好了，”

后方的洪知秀突然道，声音小小的，金珉奎却听出其中不悦。

“我就可以在珉奎身上留下独属于我们的标记了。”

“知秀……”

金珉奎不知此刻应该说什么，似乎什么都不合适。

“我总觉得别人可以把你轻易夺走，珉奎。”洪知秀的鼻尖埋在金珉奎残留香波的发里，说话时每一个字，都喷薄在他敏感的后颈上。“我知道我永远满足不了你，尤其是发情期——我讨厌这种不安定的感觉，你知道吗？”

洪知秀再次咬上腺体时，金珉奎吃痛地叫了一声。他眼前浮现出尹净汉的脸；他知道自己不应该将这两个人联想或者做什么对比，然那似曾相识的疼痛引得金珉奎一阵心悸。

“没关系的，知秀，我早说过我不在意这些——”

“你以为我不知道你和韩率做过什么吗？”

洪知秀松口，抬眼盯着金珉奎的侧颜；倒映于那桃花潭水中的，是金珉奎惊诧哑然的脸。

“垃圾桶里alpha size的避孕套，沙发上浅色的头发，还有每个月定时出现的威士忌——我知道你想拿酒的气味糊弄我，但三番五次下来你是瞒不住的，金珉奎。”

洪知秀从裤袋中摸出了什么东西，套上了金珉奎的脖子；金属冰凉的触感与铁链扣环相碰的声音，金珉奎一瞬间便猜到了这是什么——

“不是，知秀……”

“金珉奎——”

洪知秀扯过手中的铁链，系在脖上的皮环猛力将金珉奎向后拉；omega倒在床上，脖子却被迫以一个很不舒适的角度仰起，筋骨和肌肉扯着酸痛，身后的beta单膝跪在床上，将omega的头往自己这边拉；打量金珉奎的眼神阴沉，又似乎在揣度什么：

“你对什么人都喜欢摇尾巴吗？”

 

与洪知秀的相遇，是平淡生活中一次普普通通的邂逅。

和尹净汉分手后，儿子崔韩率执意被金珉奎带走——“他待在你身边要出事。”自己当初是这么说的。出乎金珉奎意料的是，尹净汉没有争论太多便同意了；除了每个月往金珉奎的银行账户里打钱算崔韩率的抚养费，他没有再多干涉二人的生活。

崔韩率一次在学校踢足球时摔断了手，金珉奎带他去医院看大夫，当诊的就是洪知秀。几番见面，二人也算熟识了。独自带娃的omega想在性格温和体贴的beta身上寻个依靠，单身贵族beta亦对这位omega有好感；于是在金珉奎主动捅破窗纸后，水到渠成。

第二次与别人同居的生活明显比前一次安稳得多。身为beta的洪知秀对于性事没有如alpha那样强烈的欲望，性格上也不及尹净汉那般有攻击性。同他的信息素一样，洪知秀像一杯甜甜的温牛奶，何时何地都有予人心安的力量。

 

“唔，知秀……我好难受。”

“珉奎你等一下，我下楼买抑制剂。”

“不要，我不想要那些东西，知秀——”金珉奎忍住发情期带来全身的酥麻感，努力从床上支起身，拽住洪知秀的手，“我们试一次吧？”

“珉奎，我是个beta，无法满足发情期omega的需求。”

“试一次也不可以吗，知秀？”他起身抱住洪知秀的腰身，脸颊贴紧后者凉快的丝质衣料以缓解体内不断涌出的燥热；嗓音软濡，望着洪知秀的两眼湿湿——发情期正逐渐将omega演变为诱吃禁果的蛇，却令夏娃如何都无法摆脱这诱惑——

“不试一次怎么知道行不行呢？”

下一秒金珉奎的双唇被人堵上。也许是手心感触的体温过于滚烫，也许是因为那人的双眼让人为之动容，也许只是因为他是金珉奎；洪知秀的冲动战胜了理智。Beta潜伏的性欲被水汪汪的狗狗眼撬开了锁，似狂暴的野兽望将眼前摇着尾巴小狗驯服。

Omega发情期的后穴被造物主设计成最合适进入的模式——自然拓开的穴口，随肌肉的收缩一寸一寸吃尽来者的阴茎，体内分泌的黏液沾满了穴壁，使异物入侵得简单而畅快。洪知秀几乎一下子捅到了底，平日omega的穴道于他而言已是较为合适的尺寸，如今更甚：阳具勃起的粗糙表面摩擦着omega娇嫩的穴壁，绯樱色的小嘴湿哒哒流着水，软肉巴着泛紫的根，随柱状物的律动一松一缩，却又留了个底线，将阳物很好地吃死在里头。

“珉奎，好吃吗？”

“唔嗯……知秀，快点，再深一点……”

洪知秀抬臀，阳具进出的速率加快了，可小穴的开拓性却亦在增加；源源流出的浊液将浅灰的床单染成大片深灰色，小穴张口把beta的器物吃到了底，然一缩一缩的的样子似乎在渴求更多——

“知秀，再深一点，要到‘那里’了——”

金珉奎死死咬住手臂以减缓体内某处传来的瘙痒感；黑暗中，他的喘息里带着哭腔，听得洪知秀一滞。

洪知秀实际上快憋不住了，可无论他再怎么努力深入，都无法抵达omega 的身体为alpha所构造的那个“结”。

自尊心不愿让他承认这一事实，身体却妥协了；洪知秀的精液射在了那扇门外，然这冲击并不足以让omega的身体满意。金珉奎蜷缩着整个人趴在洪知秀身上，嘴唇微张发出断断续续的抽噎，十指指甲抠着beta瘦削的脊背留下道道红痕，如同家犬扒着主人的裤脚巴巴地求着恩赏。

“知秀，好好吃，我还要——”

Omega的红舌舔过beta耳骨上的银色耳钉，硬挺的乳尖摩擦过beta的躯体，未得满足的穴口抵上洪知秀再一次勃起的柱头，微眯泛红的双眼发出色情的讯号——，

“知秀，求求你，再来一次……”

今夜的第二次几乎被金珉奎完全掌握了主动权。洪知秀躺在床上，看着金珉奎骑在自己身上，扭动腰臀，把握着最令自己舒适的进入角度；耳里是爱人的娇声喘息——是故意的，毕竟他真的很擅长做出“在床上应有的样子”

金珉奎就像一条被调教得很好的大型犬，知道如何去讨主人的欢心，知道如何展示自己才能获得主人的爱怜。

洪知秀不是第一次有这种感觉，然当其真真切切以句子形式出现于自己脑海时，他还是被吓到了。

他知道金珉奎和前一任伴侣是和平分手，但金珉奎并无告诉他太多细节；洪知秀也明白，如果没有什么特殊原因，omega怎会离开自己的伴侣，独身带着孩子在世间闯荡？原则上，洪知秀并不愿意随意揭开爱人的伤疤，可金珉奎做爱时表现出来的特质不禁让他怀疑这究竟是他的天性使然，还是被前任“调教”出来的结果？

“唔哼，知秀——”金珉奎半眯着眼，刘海被汗水浸湿服帖地贴着晕红的脸颊，咧开的嘴角露出两颗小虎牙，叫唤爱人名字时故意拖长带着撒娇的奶音，“好舒服啊，你感受到了吗？就是这里——嗯哈，那个结……”

“进来吧，知秀，射进来，珉奎就可以怀上知秀的孩子了——”

柱头触碰到了一处很柔软的地方，洪知秀明显感受到了其与穴内其他处的差异，然而他现在感觉自己的胯要被omega坐垮了。幽暗狭小的卧室里，浓郁甜腻的橙花香全然掩盖了那丝牛乳的气息。他的柱头一下子碰到那处柔软，下一秒离开，又再一次触碰——金珉奎正不断自我调整姿势和角度，想让洪知秀进去。他眼神氤氲，眼角至双颊皆染上情色，被情热燃烧得滚烫而火辣的蜜色肌肤烧灼着洪知秀的皮肤；他挺着胸脯，优美结实的肌肉曲线随呼吸起伏律动，双手的食指与拇指揉捏着胸前两颗粉嫩的茱萸，小小的花苞在人为的蹂躏下变得挺立欲绽；他舔过唇边的汗滴，凝视洪知秀的双眼，相信自己现在的模样一定可以打动那人——

因为自己从前就是这么做的。

“嗯哈……知秀，进来啊，知秀……”他颤颤开口，眼角泛着泪，语气已染上哭腔，“知秀……哈……为什么不进来呢？知秀不是一直说想要拥有我吗？知秀……”

胯骨传来的酸痛几近让洪知秀劝金珉奎放弃，可看见金珉奎这副样子，那句话如何都不忍从洪知秀嘴里说出口。

或许自己并不是一位配得上金珉奎的“主人”。

一时间，洪知秀说不上来是嫉妒还是不甘；从小到大良好的家教教育他无所谓ABO性别间的差异，他甚至还是ABO平权协会的一员。可如今，他深切感到自己输给了某个素未谋面的人，单单输在了性别上。性别赋予那个人的特权使他能轻易进入omega体内深处的结，使他能在金珉奎身上做永久的标记，使他能让金珉奎怀上他的孩子；金珉奎在他的调教下变成一只会向他摇尾巴的乖狗狗——

真令人火大。

“知秀……我好难受……要知秀进来才，才舒服呜……”

“门”处的瘙痒感在每一次洪知秀“敲门”时皆得减缓，然又在洪知秀的每一次离开后给予金珉奎成倍增加的折磨。发情热加上体内的苦楚几乎令金珉奎的理智窒息。他扶着洪知秀的腰身，眼前却浮现其他的人影，与眼前洪知秀的脸不断交叠、重合、分离……

“……占有我吧。”

他看见了一抹笑容，有一只手抚上他的脑袋，揪住一戳头发，将他的脸狠狠往下拉，贴紧那人的胸膛。

洪知秀使出全身的力气一顶腰，阳物贴住那丝门缝，一呼气全射在omega体内。

成功了吗？

他大口喘着气，和发情期的omega做爱对于beta实在消耗太大；他搂着匐在自己身上的金珉奎，感受到那人贴着自己胸脯的紊乱的呼吸——

“珉奎？”

洪知秀急忙抬起金珉奎的脸，却见那人眼神迷离，眼角流下的泪水顺着洪知秀的手指，滑过洪知秀的手心、手背、手腕，一直到手肘；他无神而空洞的双眼里是洪知秀扭曲破碎的倒影，仿佛透过洪知秀在看另一个人——

“主人，”怀中的人颤巍巍开口了，颤抖的双唇一点一点贴近洪知秀，吻上他的喉结。

“珉奎还想要——”

金珉奎吮吻着洪知秀的喉结，虎牙调皮地撕磨喉结根；又松口，舌蕾舔过洪知秀左侧颈，沿着筋骨一直向上，从其优美的下颚线一路吻下，最后吻上洪知秀的唇。

“珉奎，等一下——”

“主人嫌弃珉奎了吗？主人不要珉奎了吗？珉奎是主人的狗狗啊……”

“金珉奎！”

洪知秀扶住金珉奎的肩将他拉开，强迫他注视自己；金珉奎没有反抗，呆呆地任由他摆弄，眼角下垂的模样宛如一只受伤的大型犬。

“金珉奎你好好看清楚我是谁？”

指尖的触觉告诉他对方的体温仍烫得惊人，他知道这一切都意味着什么——他失败了。

“嗯……知秀——？”

呼，洪知秀暂时松了口气，拖着酸疼的腰将金珉奎安顿好在床上，为其盖上被子——“我下楼帮你买抑制剂，在这里乖乖等我，不要乱动。”他捡起地上的T恤与休闲裤穿好。临走前omega仍伸出手想拽他留下，却被洪知秀一把抓住手腕，将手臂硬生生塞回了被子里。

“躺被子里不要乱动，我很快回来。”

梅花鹿鲜少露出凶狠的眼神，将小狗吓退了回去。下楼时洪知秀还在回忆金珉奎方才那副模样——怪异，乖服得令人害怕。之前的几次情事里洪知秀从未见过金珉奎这副样子，这般露骨地，表现出自己的奴性，即使从前偶尔能微妙感觉到。洪知秀以前只把其当作omega特质的一部分，可如今看来，或不单止是如此。

注射完抑制剂后，金珉奎便昏昏沉沉睡去了；洪知秀沐浴完毕后躺上床的另一边，目中只有睡梦中的金珉奎留给他头发乱七八糟的后脑勺。他叹了口气，从背后搂上omega的身体，鼻尖贴着金珉奎的后颈，鼻腔内萦绕着全是橙花的香气。他余光瞥到omega身上那处标记，皱皱眉，咬了上去。

他闻到一丝雪茄的味道，如此陌生，好闻到让人生厌。他想要自己的味道取代这股烟草气息，然beta的生理构造并不具备通过牙齿啃咬将信息素输入omega腺体的功能。

对方的皮肤被自己咬出了血。睡梦中的金珉奎倏地抖抖肩，吓得洪知秀松了口；确定自己并无吵醒对方，洪知秀才恹恹睡回枕头上。

明天起来问问他好了。

洪知秀想，关于金珉奎的过去，他们如果要在一起，这是无法逃避的一道坎。

 

二人在金珉奎发情期的第一次做爱，无趣地以打抑制剂作为结局。第二天起床洪知秀发现金珉奎发烧了，满腹疑问又给强制憋回了心里。他先抬金珉奎进浴室仔细做了一次清洗，回来给爱人额头敷上冰袋，转身到厨房为金珉奎熬粥。

“呼，呼——”

洪知秀捧着一小碗白粥坐在床边，舀起一勺，放嘴边吹凉，嘴唇抵上粥水探探温度，确保不烫了才送至金珉奎唇边——

“珉奎，吃点粥吧。”

“……知秀，我不饿。”

“不饿也要吃，”洪知秀俯下身，尽量放缓，放柔了语调，“空腹对胃不好，你现在的身体哪里受得了？稍微吃一点也好。”

“好吧……”

金珉奎昂起头，朝前探一下脖子将勺子里的粥一口咽进去，砸吧两下嘴，弱弱吐出一句：“好喝。”

“那再来一口吧。”这边洪知秀将第二勺伸至金珉奎嘴边，满意地看着后者乖乖喝了下去。

金珉奎喝下半碗粥后睡着了。洪知秀把剩下半碗喝尽，回厨房将盛粥的碗勺放水龙头下冲一边后，放入洗碗机开机。

金珉奎第二次醒来后，昨晚的记忆似乎只停留在了第二次的中间——“抱歉，知秀，我真的不记得那之后发生了什么……”

金珉奎愧疚地垂下眼，这副样子看得洪知秀更是心疼。

明明他没有做错什么。

“你没有什么好抱歉的，珉奎。”洪知秀抚上金珉奎的手，“是我不好，在你发情期的时候除了给你打抑制剂外什么都做不到。”

他忽感一阵眩晕，涌入脑海的那些既定事实挫败着他的自尊，同时警醒他这其中违背法则或带来的后果——

“你不能靠抑制剂过一辈子，珉奎，你的身体会垮掉的。”他开口，未想自己声音会听起来这么冷静。

“大自然让Alpha和Omega结合是有理由的，我一个beta，真的，配不上你——”

“知秀！”

那人从床上挣扎着爬起来，从正面抱上自己，洪知秀能够感觉到那人的身体正在颤抖——

“没关系的，知秀。”他轻抚洪知秀的背，唇贴后者耳畔柔声道，不知究竟是在安慰自己或是相拥之人：“我不在意那些，我只想和你在一起……”

“那些无所谓的东西，让他们见鬼去吧。”

 

之后二人的同居生活过得平平稳稳，就是金珉奎再也没向洪知秀提议在发情期做爱，他知道洪知秀对此有心梗。后来他们有聊起关于金珉奎以前的事情——关于尹净汉，那个洪知秀素未谋面的alpha。金珉奎似乎不是很喜欢这个话题，对尹净汉的描述一直很模糊，只一次提到过“他是在性事上很霸道的人”。

“你们是为此离婚的吗？”

“是，也不完全是。”金珉奎转了转眼珠，“主要还是为了韩率，才双方共同做了这个决定。”

“也算是和平分手呢。”

 

“唔哼……知秀，不要这样……”

双手被手铐栓在床头，散发着健康美的蜜色躯体上一丝不挂，呈大字正面仰卧于洁白色的床上，暖黄色灯光的投映下，这具胴体的每一处美丽不漏分毫地展示于洪知秀眼前。

“珉奎啊，”洪知秀坐在他身旁，纤长的手指抚过金珉奎的锁骨，沿胸沟而下，点着指尖，滑过那人优美的腹肌线，“你真是我见过，长得最别致的omega。”

“谁能想象如此漂亮的身体，竟然为一位omega所拥有呢？”

“嗯，哈——”

洪知秀俯下身，含上金珉奎左胸的茱萸；粗糙的舌尖舔过那敏感的尖端，引得一阵阵电流直击金珉奎的大脑，后者不禁发出娇嗔。

Omega颤声而娇媚的唤叫听在洪知秀耳中仿佛悦耳动听的交响曲，他兴致极好地暂且松了口，微微扭头侧目，注视着灯光下那亭亭可爱的桃红色花苞，沾上唾液而反射着灯光的样子更显娇嫩欲滴。

“嗯？珉奎，你没告诉我你打过乳环呀？”

洪知秀眯眼，凝视着金珉奎左乳尖上那隐秘而完好的两个孔，看上去已经打过很久了，且愈合期保养得很好。

“是你自己想打的，还是有人教唆你打的？”

他只手捏上那颗红彤饱满的果实，舌尖掠过金珉奎泛红的耳根，牙齿碾上omega肉感的耳垂；指尖的力度一时一时地加大，上下齿咬磨着那Q弹的肉粒，逼迫着身下的人给他从实招来。

“呜哼……知秀，对不起，我错了……”

“你做错什么了？”洪知秀支着脖子，清冷的桃花眼直直俯视着金珉奎的眸，“我只是问你那个乳环究竟是不是你自己想打的。”

“知秀，我和韩率……真的不是我的意思……”那双惑人的狗狗眼里盈满泪水，望向桃花眼时流露出慌恐与胆怯，“我以后不会再纵容那孩子了，知秀，对不起……”

“金珉奎，”beta落入耳里的声音冷得可怕。

“你知不知道，你现在看起来，就像街边招嫖的荡妇？”

 

崔韩率回到家时，给空气中浓郁的橙花味儿打了个激灵。

“操。”

简单推算一下就知道发生了什么。

他亲爱的daddy上周刚过完发情期，没可能这么短时间内二次发情；这个时间段洪知秀应当在家，但是那个男人从不会在他面前这么明目张胆。

崔韩率仔细嗅了嗅，确认空气中只有熟悉的omega气息和那股若有若无的beta味道，综合一下几周以来的事情，大概猜到那个男人在做什么。

这是对他赤裸裸的挑衅。

 

“知秀，韩率快放学回来了，我们晚上再慢慢聊好不好？”

Omega那哀切的眼神实是看得洪知秀有几分心软了，他自知这其中有几分是自己对不起他；他右手轻轻拨过金珉奎额前的刘海，倏地，门外传来开门声和重重的脚步声——“他来了。”洪知秀的手一滞，淡淡道。

崔韩率径直走到最里的卧室，撞开门，却见那个beta赤裸上半身坐在床边，而自己最亲爱的daddy被前者铐在床上，如艺术馆的展览品一般，漂亮的躯体展露无遗地暴露于空气之中。

“……洪知秀，你什么意思？”

“大人间的情趣罢了。”只见长相秀丽的beta缓缓站起，拐过床脚走至距两眼冒火的alpha两米的位置。

“韩率，不要冲动！知秀，你先把我解开……”

这边崔韩率一脸要扑洪知秀身上把他咬个稀巴烂的架势，听到金珉奎的劝阻只是捏紧了拳，双眼带刺地瞪着眼前的男人：“听见我daddy的话了吗，洪知秀？把他松开。”

“你知道，真打起来，你打不过我。”

那头洪知秀笑了一下，眸子下瞥，瞅着崔韩率鼓囊囊那处，轻蔑道：“你真这么想吗，崔韩率？”话罢，他抬眸，一脸冷意：“放下这套，别在我面前假装什么‘爸爸的乖儿子’；坦白吧，你和珉奎做过多少次？”

空气突然凝固；崔韩率面色狰狞，两眼仍直盯盯洪知秀，嘴却紧闭着。洪知秀见状，举起一只手到半空，掰着手指清算起来：“上周珉奎发情期两次，”他放下两根手指，“上个月珉奎发情期一次，还有什么？”

噗嗤。崔韩率倏地笑了：“我还以为你知道多少呢。”他猛地凑上前，晃得洪知秀向后踉跄两步。

“两周前你值班的那一晚，上上个月daddy的发情期，啊对了，还有——”崔韩率掰着指头数，最后伸出两只手在洪知秀面前比划了一个数字，“daddy离婚后遇见你之前的那些个发情期，都是我帮他度过的。”

“还有还有，”崔韩率看着洪知秀发白的脸色，忍俊不禁，“前天下午吧，daddy不是说我放学后从学校接我去一个聚会吗？”

“没有哦，半路我说我头痛要下车，就拉着daddy去了一条小巷子，在街头把daddy喂得饱饱的。”

“崔韩率你够了！”金珉奎挣扎着在床上怒吼，手腕被铁铐硌出两道惊心的红印子，“知秀你别听信他胡说八道！”

“洪大夫那么温文尔雅的人，”崔韩率嘴角的笑容看着令人背脊发凉，“想必一定没见过黑夜中daddy在白色路灯下，那张沾满泪液与汗水，啜泣着向我求饶的脸吧。”

“……崔韩率，”洪知秀看向眼前一脸蔑意的少年，“我当初能接上你的手骨，今天就能把它打断。”

“呵，洪大夫还有余力花在我身上？”崔韩率挑眉，转身走到床头，手指抚过金珉奎颈上的项圈，缓缓拎起栓在前侧的铁链：

“这狗圈，我在以前家里见过类似的，”他刘海下的眼神阴云不定，“我那位父亲，可是收藏了很多款式，比你这个高级多了。”

“他们二位，总以为自己把这些东西藏得很好，”他啧一下嘴，“但很可惜，或许继承了我父亲好奇的天性，我早把家里的东西都摸索个遍了。”

“崔韩率，”金珉奎脸色阴沉得可怕，“我以为你能够理解我当初为什么要带你离开。”

“我知道你们什么意思，可是为什么呢？有些东西是遗传在骨子里，无法改变的啊。”崔韩率双眼瞪得大大的，凑近金珉奎，“包括，对你的爱，daddy。我说过，我不在意和父亲共享你的——”

“韩率，我说过，你只是我儿子，这一点是不会改变的。”金珉奎眨眨睫毛，“是我以前太纵容你了。”

“alpha想和omega结合这种事情不是天经地义吗？为什么要因为那种顽固的概念而抛弃天性呢？抛开身份不谈，我们不过是一个渴望omega的alpha和一个渴求与alpha结合的omega罢了，daddy。”少年眼神玩味地摇晃着手中的狗链，“你想想我们做爱时，你叫的那些句子有多好听——”

“我现在很想再听一次呢。”

“韩率你不要在知秀面前做那种事唔——”

最后半个字音被崔韩率的唇狠命堵住。金珉奎想脱开，双手却被牢牢套住使不上劲；崔韩率一把揪住金珉奎的头发，将人死死按在床里不得动弹，灵活的舌头伸进omega的口腔开始肆意妄为。他啃住omega柔软丰润的唇瓣，上下牙来回碾着红嫩的肉瓣，似要将唇珠于齿缝中碾碎；碾罢，又吮吸那红肿的唇，津液从嘴角滑至锁骨，于灯光下闪烁着勾勒颈线那优美的弧度；许久，崔韩率从金珉奎口中拖出一条长长的银丝，细长的拉丝忽然从中断裂，粘黏在崔韩率的嘴角。

少年扭头看过洪知秀，手里一把扯过那铁链，金珉奎吃痛一声，被迫以一种别扭的姿势仰着头。

“洪知秀，你今天那么大阵仗引我上勾，不是为了旁观我和我daddy做爱的吧？”

“我知道你的真实目的是什么，毕竟我偶然不小心浏览过洪大夫的电脑，那些毛片的尺度甚至令我都咋舌。”

“说实话，”崔韩率观察着洪知秀的反应，那头的beta挂着一如既往的冷淡表情，“我一直都很不满你一个beta竟然也能享用我的daddy，实在是——”

“浪费了我父亲调教出来的良好家犬呢。”

“你——”洪知秀被崔韩率的用语怔住了。

“今晚我来教教你，如何饲养这条好狗狗。”少年两眼弯弯月牙似的，“你本也是在等待着，今晚和我一较高低，对吧？”

“来，我先给你做个示范。”

崔韩率右手向上拉扯着铁链，金珉奎颈部及上身肌肉一阵紧缩，喉头发紧地只发出不清的“哼哼”声，十指抠住床单，下体却因突如其来的刺激起了反应：疲软的阴茎一点点直立起来，藏于阴影中的穴口逐渐分泌出一些透明的液体。

“虽然你这项圈没我父亲用的那么高级，不过基本功能都差不多。”

少年唇角勾起一抹笑，俯下身，红舌舔舐着omega项圈之上突起的喉结。锋利的虎牙捻起颈部一点点薄薄而细嫩的皮肤磨蹭，齿印最凹处冒出星星血点；那灵活狡猾的舌头舔罢那丝血迹，双唇乘机覆上去，含着喉结根处，用力吮吸，空气中回荡着皮肤震动发出的尖细声响，威士忌辛辣的气味融噬那橙花甜腻的气息。

“唔……哈……”

遭受侵犯的敏感点刺激金珉奎缩起腿，两个膝盖举在半空中并拢，脚跟离了床，十趾弯蜷着，大腿夹击着那开始硬挺的根部，却无意间将后方旖旎曼妙的风景完全暴露在洪知秀眼前。

“……”

洪知秀紧紧盯着那他流连多次，却永不腻厌的极乐之处，咽了口唾沫；他听见自己的脉搏声，血液从心脏喷涌而出的巨响，震得意识逐渐消弭，室内光线晕成一个个黄色的光点，只剩床上人儿美妙的躯体留着清晰的影子。

“来啊洪知秀，你还在等什么？”

“唔哼……知秀，韩率，不要——”

Beta的舌头舔上那水光莹莹的穴口时，omega禁不住发出一声媚叫，左脚后脚跟结结实实地砸到了beta的右肩。洪知秀抬手扳住金珉奎的脚踝，侧了侧头，软舌在穴口几瓣嫩肉处打着旋，挑逗着绯红而娇嫩的花蕾，又调皮地探入甬道中，牙齿吻上外绽的其中一片花瓣，小心地，轻轻地啃咬着，在omega最脆弱而敏感的禁地上留下一点一点酥痒，又微微刺痛的痕迹。

“呜，呼呜，哼啊，呜……”

金珉奎连尖叫的气力都被剥夺，喉结处肿了一块，嗓子里仅能发出拼凑的抽噎；许久没体验这么大刺激的身体十分不适应，电流在神经间传导，触发潜意识里的那个按钮——

“看着我，珉奎，”

那迷乱于水光之中的眸子倏地定住，望向支在自己上方的少年；少年雕刻般精致的脸上露出与当年某人如出一辙的笑意——

“珉奎是谁的狗狗？”

“是……”omega的眸子与alpha的眸子对视着，曾经也有一双同这九分相似的棕眸，以一样的眼神，和他对视。

“是主人的狗狗。”

那对漂亮得如黑曜石一般的眸子沾染上恐惧的色彩，一点一点变得空洞，又一点一点被一种名为“臣服”的情绪填满。金珉奎先前不断扭动的身体一瞬间似放弃了挣扎，洪知秀手里握着的左腿亦不再乱动，两条大腿顺从地在半空中伸展，给予自己的入侵者最辽阔而舒坦的空间，仿佛最忠诚的奴隶，为主人奉献上自己最纯洁的一片赤诚。

“珉奎乖。”崔韩率揉了揉金珉奎的发，溢着笑的背后暴露着对性的渴望与贪婪。他拿起洪知秀放在床头柜的钥匙，解开金珉奎手上的桎梏，嘴唇点了一下金珉奎的耳尖，又急不可耐地含上omega粉红的乳珠。

崔韩率的鼻尖埋在金珉奎柔软的乳肉里，贝齿咬住乳珠的根处，吮吸那饱满的果实。每每联想自己婴儿时期也曾如此对待过金珉奎的双乳，崔韩率的情绪都要再高涨一番。

“Daddy，”少年模仿幼儿奶里奶气的声音，亮亮的大眼睛望向金珉奎，撒娇道：“daddy的奶好好喝呀，Vernon好喜欢，daddy再给Vernon多一点嘛——”

不知是久违听到了儿子的乳名，或是别的原因，鬼使神差般，金珉奎听话地用双手托住自己的双乳，将两坨肥软的乳肉向中间挤出两座鼓鼓的山峰，乳珠在食指与中指的共同挤压下挺立山巅。崔韩率不注意到金珉奎嘴角那抹温柔的笑意，只是欣然如狩猎到野兔的豺狼般狠狠啃咬上娇红的花苞，肉粒在牙齿粗暴狂野的凌虐下变得红肿又硬挺。alpha粗糙的舌尖反复掠过乳尖那一道小小的缝隙，他歪歪头，将耳朵埋在柔软的乳沟里，贴着omega蜜色的肌肤感受着身下人的双乳在他肆虐攻击下不住地颤抖，以及顺着身体传来的微弱、好听的呻吟。

“珉奎呀，是不是我把你操到怀孕，这里就可以出奶了？”

少年贪婪地望着这位既是“母亲”，又是“爱人”的英俊男人，目光落到男人方才未被蹂躏的另一颗乳珠，被他暂时遗忘的beta却从身后神不知鬼不觉地窜上来，平日念叨着斯文话的嘴率先对未被沾玷的果实下了手。崔韩率不悦，注视夺了他猎物的男人瘦削的脊背，此刻如蛇身般弯曲柔软，却隐隐透着分硬道；他挑挑眉，不再说什么。似是感觉到他的目光，沉浸于温柔乡的洪知秀抬头，看了崔韩率一眼——

“怎么，你想独吞？”

“不是，”崔韩率露出平日那副没心没肺的笑容，“说好了一起上，我也不是会反悔的人，只是——”

少年眼底闪过一丝轻蔑。

“我有点能理解daddy为什么会选择和你在一起。”

“主人……”

一时被谈话的二人冷落的金珉奎似乎有点小情绪；他抬起腰，撅起臀部，将小穴暴露在一个最合适被进入的角度，双手揉搓着自己的双乳，空洞的黑眼睛望向前方那对棕色的眸子，小嘴嘟嘟的样子看起来委屈极了：

“主人为什么不理珉奎了呢？主人快来投喂珉奎啊，珉奎想和主人玩。”

“珉奎不要着急，我这就来。”崔韩率抚上omega的脸庞，拭去他眼角的泪珠，将手指放嘴里舔了舔，又放到金珉奎柔软的嘴唇上；omega果真犹如一条听话的大型犬，会意地含住，放嘴巴里吮吸着，露出一脸享受的神情。

“你明白了吗，洪知秀？”崔韩率玩味地看向身旁愣住的男人，“这才是真正的‘金珉奎’，被我父亲训练出来的极佳床上玩物，你之前和他做爱的方式根本是在亵渎我父亲完美的作品。”

洪知秀抿唇，努力克制住自己的表情，身上已经冷汗直流。他眼中倒映着少年疯狂中带着崇拜的神情。他难以想象那个叫做尹净汉的alpha到底对金珉奎做了什么，才能使一个人变成这副模样——性奴——洪知秀想避开这个词，然而没什么比这个更为恰当；还有崔韩率疯狂而可怖的举动，洪知秀不敢想象他从前所在的家庭到底是个什么样子。

“‘看着我，珉奎’，”少年闭上眼睛，重复了之前念过的一句话，指尖不再传来舌头与牙齿在上面游走的触感——金珉奎停下了口中的动作，痴痴看向他——“这是‘口令’哦。”少年注视着洪知秀的眼睛，嘴角挂着微笑，“只要你说出口令，daddy就会自然地听你的话。”

“哦，这是我在以前的家里，用放在父亲‘刑房’的窃听器听到的。”

曾经无数个夜晚，男孩窝在自己卧室的被子里，耳机里传来daddy悦耳的呻吟，还有父亲调教daddy时用的各种指令，男孩双手撸着自己勃起的阴茎，想象自己是在调教daddy的那个人，偷偷发出满足畅快的笑声。

当然，洪知秀对于这些一无所知。

“你要不要来试试？”崔韩率将系项圈上的铁链递给洪知秀，金珉奎始终只望着崔韩率所在的方向。

洪知秀沉默地接过铁链，原本轻轻的链子如今在手中忽然无比沉重——简直像把毛片搬到现实，他腹诽。

“怎么，不敢吗？”崔韩率戏谑。洪知秀心知肚明这不过是崔韩率的激将法；他瞥向金珉奎，他心爱的人仍只痴痴地望着自己对面的人，自始至终没有瞧过自己一眼。

不爽。

或许一半拜独生子女所赐，洪知秀的独占欲重得可怕，他可以接受在床上玩3p，但绝不能忍受自己的伴侣如今只注视另一人的眼眉。

“看着我，珉奎。”

洪知秀手攥狗链，盯着omega的眼睛，那对黑眸真的循声转了过来，看向他。他攥着铁链的手颤抖着，身下omega眨巴眨巴眼睛——“主人，”又是那副撒娇的语气，“主人来陪珉奎玩好不好？”

可能是皮圈勒得使了劲儿，金珉奎跟收到什么讯号似的，缓缓跪坐起来，解开洪知秀的裤头，牙齿叼住内裤上沿，往外一拉，再向下扯，勃起的炽热柱体一下子弹到金珉奎软软的脸颊。

“哈啊，唔嗯——”

金珉奎张嘴，从龙柱的尖端一点一点将整根柱体吞进嘴里，牙齿有意无意地轻轻咬过龙柱神经最集中的地带，抖得洪知秀一个激灵，却很爽，难以言喻的爽。他低头注视着omega那颗毛茸茸的黑色脑袋在自己身上前后律动，平日接吻用的嘴唇现在摩擦着他阴茎的皮肤，勃出青筋的柱体上沾满了粘稠透明的水渍，在头顶灯光的直射下反射着光。他从来没让金珉奎给自己口过，不想这第一次体验是如此的美妙。

“珉奎。”洪知秀揉了揉爱人的脑袋，omega听话地抬起头，可爱的狗狗眼乖巧地望着“主人”，嘴巴里舌头的动作却一直没有停下。

“好吃吗？”桃花眼弯了弯，语气是一如既往的温柔。

“好吃，”硕大的物体塞满了嘴，金珉奎嗓子里发出黏黏糊糊含糊不清的声音，“主人的投喂最棒了。”可爱的大狗狗撅撅屁股，一口气将洪知秀的阴茎含到底，柱头顶着嗓子眼：“珉奎渴了，主人能给珉奎喝水吗？”

“这是珉奎自己要求的哦。”洪知秀半垂眼帘，勃起的下体其实忍耐已久，他沉一口气，干脆全射进了金珉奎嘴里。金珉奎仿佛摇着尾巴，开心地将咸腥的浊液尽数吞进了肚子：“珉奎还想要，主人再给珉奎一点嘛。”

洪知秀扯扯狗链，omega又一次含住beta刚刚疲下去的阴茎，专注而享受地在嘴里玩弄。

“可不能只让你爽——珉奎，听话，把屁股撅起来。”崔韩率在后方命令道，omega顺从地支起腰，将屁股抬到一定高度，两手向后掰开自己的臀瓣，将小穴暴露于一个极适合进入的角度。

“乖，你真是太乖了。”崔韩率解下裤子，alpha尺寸大得可怕的巨龙抵上那张樱软小嘴；炽热的物体贴上穴口的皮肤，惹得omega不住喘了一声。在持久对身体的挑逗下，穴道未经拓宽，却已泥泞不堪。崔韩率硬生生将涨紫的巨物塞入穴口，撕裂的痛感迫使omega哭叫出来，塞嘴里柱体黏糊了本该尖锐的叫声，显得几分娇媚。崔韩率仍持续、锲而不舍地把自己的巨龙往潮湿狭窄的穴道里塞，紧得要死，穴壁的嫩肉和粗悍的龙体对峙、绞缠，逼着那张可怜的流着泪的樱桃小嘴生生将硕大物体一分一分吞入；另一边洪知秀又一次勃起的阳物塞满了金珉奎整张嘴，顶着omega的喉咙；omega试图发出的哭喊只能哑在嗓子里，滚烫的泪水沾湿满脸，可爱的狗狗眼在仅有的细微呻吟中哭得红肿。他抬眼，竭力看向洪知秀，发出求饶的信号。

洪知秀看在眼里甚是心疼。他将自己的阳具从金珉奎口中抽出，另一头崔韩率却在同一时间将巨龙捅至穴底——

“啊！——”

金珉奎发出撕心裂肺的哭喊，可身后的alpha此时最是享受。Omega受不住冲击，两臂撑在床铺，腰部似一瞬间要瘫软下去，却被崔韩率及时扶住，两只大手拎着他的胯，掰开秀色可餐的臀瓣，上下挺动腰胯将未得满足的巨龙送进送出。穴口的软肉被磨得滴血般，娇嫩的甬道内壁被青根缠绕的粗糙表面反复摩擦，偏偏omega穴道内流出的水包裹住柱身，让肆虐者的进出愈发顺畅。

“哼，哈——嗯，唔嗯，哈——”

被快感席卷的omega发出畅快的淫叫。身体渐渐适应alpha的尺寸和其进攻的节奏，狗狗又动起了他的小聪明，故意跟着主人进入的节奏喊出悦耳而娇媚的嗔叫，听得在场另外两个人又一阵血脉喷张。

“喂，洪知秀，”崔韩率斜眼瞥向一边的beta，“要不要一起进来？”

洪知秀挑眉：“你确定？”

“反正今天不是发情期，无所谓。”崔韩率勾起一边嘴角，“daddy这抹了蜜的小嘴，很能开大口呢。”

洪知秀不语，径直绕到金珉奎身后，崔韩率笑着给他挪了点位置。穴口在方才的猛烈冲击下张开很多，含住alpha硕大的同时似乎还留了丝寸空隙。洪知秀将自己硬挺的阳物怼上去，马眼没入那微毫缝隙里，他一眯眼，用狠劲顶跨将柱体往内一推——

“哼啊！”

突如其来的剧痛让金珉奎叫苦不迭。崔韩率稍稍退出来一点，给洪知秀留更多可以进入的空间，洪知秀强迫自己假装没有听见omega痛苦的泣吟，使劲挺入，逼使那张小嘴听话地乖乖吃下自己的宝贝。

“呜啊，呜……呜呜……”

下体连至腰部似乎都失去了知觉，只有那一处的痛楚格外真实，仿佛有人举着火把放自己的生殖通道上烧。金珉奎几乎是瘫坐在两个男人的大腿上，使不出哭泣之外的气力。空气里极富侵略性的威士忌气息缠绕牛奶的香气，麻痹着他的神经，吞噬他仅存不多的意识。那苦涩浓烈的气味似乎与记忆里的什么东西相仿，召唤着潜意识中的那个人，让他占据这副身体的主权；牛奶的香醇，使至处的苦味得到回甘而升华，令沉醉其中之人欲罢不能。

洪知秀的阳物已进入一半，崔韩率见状给beta一个眼色，后者会意，点点头。Alpha兴奋地发出一声低吼，二人默契地同时发力将勃起的柱物往omega的身体里递送。

“啊哈——主人，不要，主人……”

金珉奎两眼发黑，无意识地张着嘴，色情的津液于嘴角淌落，顺着下颚、脖颈，一直滑到先前被蹂躏的胸乳上；发鸣的耳中回荡着自己的哭喊，淫荡的水声，和男人的嘻笑——“珉奎，吃饱了吗？”一个声音这么问他。是他的主人吗？是，或许不是。然而他还是下意识乖服地回答道：“没有……珉，珉奎，还想……要——唔哼——主人的投喂。嗯哈……”

后方的两人一开始还默契地保持着统一频率；狭窄的甬道逐渐被拓宽后，崔韩率开始放飞自我，提高了抽送的速率，洪知秀亦不甘示弱。两个人莫名其妙回到了洪知秀最开始设想的那样，为宣誓自己在这具绝妙身体上占有更多的所属权开始竞争。Omega破碎的呻吟与哭泣在他们耳中不过强烈的兴奋剂，刺激二人大脑分泌更多荷尔蒙，催动两个人的较劲，同时将被霸凌得残破不堪的omega送上高潮。

“呼，呼——洪知秀，你还撑得住吗？”

“什么意思？”漂亮的beta斜一眼满脸猖狂的alpha，“你想泄直泄，然后退出，我可以继续。”

“啧，你可真令人火大。”

深陷疯狂的两个人操着自己的铁铮铮的两杆枪在金珉奎身上最柔弱的地方周旋、相互挑衅，却迟迟不肯开火。承受着非人般折磨的金珉奎已经叫不出声了，此刻没有人在意他哭哑的嗓子，没有人看到他脸上不断叠加的泪痕；他不过是别人手里可以肆意凌虐的玩物，连狗都不如。

“……求，求求你们……”

他嘶哑的声音，憋尽最后一分使得上的气力，求着两个霸凌者的饶恕。刹那，两根进出节奏相异的龙柱同时整根没入洞穴，穴底最为敏感的地方被撑得发胀，金珉奎全身肌肉抽搐了一下，却是再无力气求饶了。

“珉奎，”无力的家犬瘫软的床上，半睁着眼睛听着身后恶魔的话语——“接下来就让你喝饱哦。”

温热的液体灌满了甬道，可在金珉奎被摩擦得炽热的体内竟觉得生凉。Beta与alpha相继退出了omega的身体，柱头离开穴口时，发出水泡破裂的耻音。洪知秀回过神来，慌忙爬到前头抱起昏过去的人儿，内疚地吻去爱人脸上的泪水——“对不起……”喉底发出细细的抽噎。

“……知秀？”金珉奎缓缓睁开眼，映入眼帘的是男友盈水的一双桃花眼。

坐在一旁的alpha沉默地看着这一幕。忽然，金珉奎感觉有谁抓住了自己的手腕——“看着我，珉奎。”少年笑眼盈盈地看着他，神色看着令人发毛。

“陪主人再玩一次，我还没玩够。”

 

END.


End file.
